Bay of a Thousand Scales
The Bay of a Thousand Scales is a spiral of islands which make up the "tail" of the dragon-shaped continent of Pyrrhia, and could be considered to be an archipelago. It is said to have hundreds of islands, making it easy to hide the Summer Palace among them. It is the only landmass in the Sea Kingdom, and therefore it is ruled by Queen Coral. The Bay is also home to the ruins of the Summer Palace which was enchanted centuries ago by Albatross, an animus SeaWing, to grow on its own from a rock. It is also home to the Deep Palace and the location of the Island Palace. The SeaWings are currently working on a place that is not hidden and will be used for diplomacy and Queen Coral's scroll readings. Appearances [[Darkstalker (Legends)|''Darkstalker (Legends)]] Fathom spends the entirety of part one of ''Darkstalker (Legends) ''in the Bay of a Thousand Scales, conjuring magic, witnessing the infamous Royal SeaWing Massacre, and being hated by the rest of his tribe. [[The Lost Heir|''The Lost Heir]] Riptide first meets the Dragonets of Destiny here. Blister's Hideout was located there as well. The Summer Palace was hidden on one of the islands, along with the SeaWings' above-water prisons. This is the main setting of the book. However, the Summer Palace was firebombed in a SkyWing attack and is currently in ruins. ''Talons of Power'' The Bay of a Thousand Scales is seen once again near the end of Talons of Power when Turtle travels there to stop Anemone from massacring her tribe. Outer Isles The Outer Isles are a part of the Bay of a Thousand Scales mentioned by Prince Fin in Talons of Power. The Isles are most likely located around the very end of the "tail" the makes up the Kingdom of Sea. By what Fin mentions, the Isles are probably uncharted and mysterious. Geology These islands can range from huge islands with forests and cliffs to rock outcroppings that could only fit two dragons. Many of the islands are not listed on the map, as there are hundreds of them that cannot be charted on there. Also, despite being shown in Darkstalker (Legends), the Island Palace is nowhere to be seen on the main series map. This is most likely because the palace is abandoned, as the SeaWings didn't want to draw attention to The Royal SeaWing Massacre. The SeaWing palaces are located there and they are also the home to some more private dragons that live by themselves. Trivia * Tsunami compared the vastness of the islands to the size of the map, saying that under the mountain, the entire bay fit in her talons. * When Deathbringer flies on the islands in search of Blister's Hideout in Assassin, he sees a scavenger castle. * Kestrel, after being murdered by Blister and Morrowseer, was found on an island close to the Summer Palace. * It is unknown if the SeaWings have purposely destroyed any knowledge or scroll relating to or containing information to the Island Palace due to The Royal SeaWing Massacre. * In the first arc's map, the Bay of a Thousand Scales was not labelled on the map. However, in the second arc, it is labelled. Category:LH Locations Category:SeaWing History Category:Article stubs Category:Bodies of Water Category:Pyrrhian Bodies of Water Category:Pyrrhian Locations Category:Darkstalker Locations Category:ToP Locations Category:Locations